Love, Lust, and Vampires
by Kit1
Summary: (Sorry guys...I accidentally deleted this fic so I had to repost it...) Tifa is exultant to see Cloud again after 3 months of his disappearance, only...there's something different about him. CloudxTifa. Aerith fans begone.
1. Love, Lust, and Vampires

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII doesn't belong to me and nor do the characters belong to me. Easy to understand, right?

Notes: Alternate Universe. CloudxTifa. Aerith fans, go away. 

Love, lust, and vampires 

By: Kawaii Kitsune 

The young woman stared outside the window, watching as the falling drops of rain pattered against the glass window. She watched as the droplets of water spill from the sky and fall onto the ground below. _The angels are crying… The trees' leaves waved in the wind producing the sounds of fading whispers. __The angels are sighing… She brushed a strand of hair away from her face in frustration and continued to watch the outdoors from inside. Her red, shimmering eyes stared into oblivion, the depth of those red pools rippling, almost shedding with tears. __He left me… His house was as quiet as death for she alone was living there. She remembered him throughout the three months he's been gone and she cried her eyes out just thinking of him at night. __His spiky wild hair, his azure-colored eyes, his strong build, his breath… No… She had never kissed him before. She'd imagine it at times but it was for naught. She so thought that she could have a chance with him…but no._

She sighed and got up from the couch. _Face it, Tifa. He's gone…get over him! She bit her lower lip in fear of letting her tears fall once again for the millionth time. She walked over to his bed and sat on it, taking her nightclothes from under the pillow. She had made a living in Nibelheim; in Cloud Strife's home. He failed to rekindle his new hometown and his home itself. It was where he was born…right? Tifa ignored the thoughts flowing around in her head like a tornado. It was confusing her too much and it was giving her a migraine. She rubbed her head and stood up, lighting up the candle on her bedside table. She wondered why she didn't use the lamp. __You're not using it because the electricity went out you ditz. Oh yeah. That was right. During the storm a little earlier, it had cut off all the electricity around town…not like anyone else lived in it though. _

Tifa stood up and slowly took off her shirt…no, his shirt. She had borrowed one of his shirts to remind herself of him. She had no idea why. It was better to forget about him so she wouldn't be crying so much, but she wanted to remember him. Then, she took off her skirt and slipped on her nightclothes. First the top half, then the bottom. She loved the feel of it. It was silky and it was her favorite color; blue. Midnight blue. She lifted up the blankets and snuggled in, taking the book on the dresser by her bed and began to read where she left off. It was a novel, a romance novel. She was a love-sick fool but she couldn't help it. Books like that seemed to reach out for her and she just couldn't ignore it. She turned a page and continued reading, unaware of the pair of cerulean eyes watching her…and was watching her. 

~ ~ ~ ~

His blue gaze followed her every move, watched her as she unchanged, thinking about it afterwards. A cheeks became a rosy color but he ignored it. He hadn't intended in watching her change clothes…he was just stuck there, unable to move. He watched as her slender figure slipped underneath his covers and started reading a book. He was so captivated with her that he knew that he must have been insane when he hadn't said good bye when he left and why he left in the first place. Either one of those two fit. He fantasized about sleeping in bed right next to her, to touch her, feel her, hug her, kiss her…

He grunted as he walked towards the door. He wanted to barge in so badly, to take her in his arms when he entered. But somehow, she seemed uninterested. She was so caught up in the book that one noise would ultimately break her silent moment and that she'd never talk to him again. It was a trite thought, he knew that, but it was better than standing out in the rain. He put his hands against the wet door and knocked on it softly. 

Tifa looked up from her book and stared at the door. _Someone's there… So many times she hoped with all her heart it was Cloud at the door. It wasn't though. It was usually the mailman or someone other than her childhood friend. She buried her thumping heart, ignoring its every beat. Tifa got out of bed, placing the book back on the table, and padding over to the front door. She touched the knob and couldn't help the feeling of a familiar presence on the other side. It was eating at her. With a turn, she opened the door slowly. What she saw almost made her knees wobble. Her heart was in her throat and she couldn't say anything. She forced a smile and opened the door wider to let him in. __I…love you Cloud Strife…do you know that? Do you want to know that? Do you love me too? Such question floated in her mind once again and she tried so hard to push them away. _

"Hi, Tifa."

"Hi Cloud." She responded, quickly looking down at her bare feet. She couldn't look at him. It was hard to and it was obvious coming from her. She was just shy…as always. _That's why you were never able to admit…_ Soon, Tifa regained her beautiful smile once more and went to another bed nearby. She went inside the covers and saw Cloud wearing a confused look on his face. 

"I saw you sleeping on my bed. I didn't mind." Cloud said, trying to get her back on his own mattress. Tifa shook her head.

"That's alright," She replied politely. "Go to sleep. I'm guessing you had a long day." She lay down against the pillows and waited until sleep consumed her.

~ ~ ~

"Good morning, Cloud Strife!" Tifa said into his ear with a cheery voice. 

Cloud twisted around under the covers. _Too early…sleep…more sleep_. 

Tifa began to prod him with a finger until finally, he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes from the morning sun. "You can actually live through this torture?" He hid under the blankets once again only to be attacked by the hands of Tifa Lockheart. "Alright, alright! I'm up, I'm up! Can you close the curtains for a moment, please?"

She nodded at his odd, sudden request and closed the curtains. He stood up from his bed and before long, he was in his normal attire. There was something quite different about him…she just couldn't put her finger on it. He was wearing black jeans, white shoes, white undershirt, and a black jacket over that. A pair of sunglasses hung from his pants which gave him more of the stylish appearance, but as long as Tifa had known him, Cloud never liked that color…until now, that is. 

"Come on Cloud. I want to get to the store. I have a little shopping to do."

He grinned. "No problem. Let's go." He took Tifa's hands and dragged her out of the house. Climbing onto his motorcycle that rested against the well, they sped outside of town, puffs of smoke left behind. She clung her arms around his waist tightly. _I hate motorcycles, I hate motorcycles, I hate them…the thought of falling… _

Cloud looked over his shoulder and said, "Grab on tighter, Tifa. You won't fall, I promise." He smirked and turned his head back to the road. A wave of uncertainty washed over Tifa, but she shook the feeling away. _It was nothing, _she thought. _Although…how did he know…?_

_ _

Author's Notes- You like? Yes, if you've noticed from my first story already, I like Tifa. (No, not that way you cursed people!) She has some great spunk and I decided to lower off her spunkiness down to a level of innocence and the such. Some Aerith fans, for those fans who are reading this, might think it queer of me and may think it stupid that Tifa is an "innocent". Well, go drown yourself is all I have to say. I have different opinions and I personally think that my fics are quite original, though I've seen better such as the stories coming from the following authors: Shi-Angel and ScaRR. Kudos to you two. I'll have the next chapter posted up soon…if you liked this one anyway. Please read and review. 


	2. Love, Lust, and Vampires - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If we must go through this whole process again, I do not own Final Fantasy, nor do I own its characters or any visual images. Town names and such are not mine.

Notes: Alternate Universe. CloudxTifa. Someone makes an appearance (no, I refuse to tell who it is…go figure it out for yourself. Hint: It's someone you'd least expect) Aerith fans should make a desperate attempt to run away. Um…how shall I put this…? She's no longer your typical innocent woman anymore. So run! Go away…make a pathetic attempt to flame me and I will just think that you're a disgusting, drooling maggot. ß Mean, I know. But don't go saying I didn't warn you. That's what my notes are for.

Love, lust, and vampires

By: Kawaii Kitsune

Cloud stepped off the motorcycle, then helping Tifa get onto the ground. Although she could do without, Tifa figured it was only a one in a lifetime chance so she took the opportunity. For a moment there, she felt Cloud's grip on her tighten but that was all for a nanosecond and his grasp on her loosened up a bit. He put his arms to his side once more and smiled again, her heart jumping every time he showed her that special smile. They walked inside the store and were surprised that barely anyone was there. Probably because it was seven in the morning? No, that's not right. Normally, there'd be crowds of people storming through the halls of the supermarket. _How weird…, _Tifa thought. She then turned to the youth behind her. 

"Cloud, stay here okay? I'm not going to take long." She disappeared in the aisles, looking for the things she needed. Cloud watched with a gaze so tempting that if any girl were there, they'd run up to him and… He smiled at the thought and Cloud walked along, following Tifa, making sure she didn't see him. His eyes narrowed, watching her go to the frozen section. For some unknown reason, Tifa's feet brought her to the section where pig's blood were kept.

"Eww…pig's blood? Now why would I want to get anything like that…?" She muttered to herself. When she walked off, Cloud's gaze became an icy stare. _Damn it all to hell. I curse the fucked up person who did this to me…but…she's…too beautiful. _His thoughts wandered off to a sexy woman with the sparkling emerald oculars and the chestnut tresses that surrounded her face, twisted up in the fanciest way possible. The sway of her hips, her touch, her glossy red lips, and the seductive beauty that she was…Picking between two girls was already hard. Why did he have to fantasize about such things? _Especially in a supermarket! Not a romantic place for thoughts such as that. _Without watching where he was going, he felt a warm hand creep up his back and over his shoulders. Only one person was capable of touching him like that. He stopped walking and closed his eyes, compelled in the touch of this woman behind him. Warm lips crept up to his neck and she teased him with her tongue and the only sounds coming out of his mouth were inaudible moans. 

"Aerith…this is not the time." He growled.

"Oh, Cloud…" She paused for a brief moment to tickle his neck with her tongue. "You know you want me."

"Yes, I do, but now isn't the time."

"It's because of her, isn't it?" Aerith pouted and turned away.

"No! Just…look at our surroundings! It's…not the place I had in mind to create such passion." Cloud replied, with uneasiness. _This is the beautiful bitch that bit me._

"Ah, ah, ah…that's a very bad thought Cloud Strife. No one deserves to be called a bitch. It's not right." She smirked and put her arms behind her back, linking her hands together. For a moment there, Cloud swore he saw a trace of angelic beauty spread on her face. He was, with no doubt, hallucinating. 

Tifa peered out from one of the aisles and looked ahead with sad eyes. She knew he was taken…it was quite obvious. He was gone for quite awhile and with all the dirty women on the streets, one would actually be able to capture his heart and take him away with her. It was a downfall of hope for Tifa. If only her feelings were admitted earlier, Cloud probably would have never cheated on her. _Cheated…? _No, that's not right. They weren't even together in the first place. She continued to do her shopping but the thought of Cloud having a girlfriend was eating her heart out. Without noticing it, she had put tons of cans in her cart, most of them not being in her list. This situation was bothering her…tremendously. And what was with that lady's clothes? She was wearing a black silky dress, a slit going up the side of her leg, and a red charm on a chain around her neck. She was dark. Not literally but it was obvious that there was an evil sense about her. 

"So, Cloud. You have to come to my house. Meet me at the mansion okay?"

"Alright. Just go!"

Aerith walked away and Cloud couldn't help but watch her figure move gently across the room and out the door. _Since when did I want to need this woman…this beautiful seductress. I'm losing it completely. Maybe it's a phase that every va- I mean, person goes through. I'm not even sure if I'm actually that thing yet. Forget about it. Now, where's Tifa?_

_ _

"Tifa?"

"Over here, Cloud!" She called out. Her voice carried away and into his ears. Her voice was so attracting that if he were normal he would have bowed down at her feet and title her "Queen". It was a scary thought, but he wasn't normal. Not anymore. He walked over to her and noticed that he wasn't really walking. It was more of a stride and it was getting to the point where it was beginning to startle him. 

"Don't worry, Cloud. Let's just get this paid."

"That won't be a problem. Just take it away."

"I can't do that," She protested. "It's called shoplifting Cloud Strife, and I doubt you've heard of that term before because you're suggesting that I go steal something."

"Look around you, Tifa! There's no one here!"

_Since when did he become so snappy?_

_ _

Cloud walked ahead and Tifa took out the money she owed the store refusing to let Cloud know. He'd just argue with her and that was the last thing she wanted. 

~ ~ ~

"Stay here Tifa. Don't go anywhere, understand? And don't open the door for anyone. It'll just get you in trouble."

"Where are you going?" Tifa questioned.

"Um…nowhere. Just stay here."

Tifa nodded and waited until he went outside, shutting the door behind him. _Not if I can help it… _She opened the door and followed Cloud, making sure to make no sounds at all. She was very agile so it wasn't hard for her too move around. It was the 'being quiet' part she hated. Now if she was bare foot…well, that was a stupid idea. The ground was rough. Who was dense enough to walk without shoes. Tifa continued to follow the young man, and, to her astonishment, she was inside the mansion owned by Shin-Ra back in Midgar. She knew about the place but she hadn't been there…yet. It would be a goal for her. To get to Midgar…although, when would that be? 

It was dark and damp inside the humongous house. She felt scared and all alone and much to her dismay, she lost Cloud. _Oh…why now?? It just had to be in this place, huh? Tifa, you curse yourself. _She sighed and tried to look for a way out. An hour passed and she failed to find him. She was getting tired from all the walking and what she saw in the room she had entered was so very tempting to her. A bed with satin blankets were beckoning out to her. She couldn't resist so she fell soundlessly onto the bed and fell into a deep slumber.

When awake, she gasped and looked at a clock on the wall. It was two hours since she'd slept. _Oh no! What if he's home? What am I going to do? He'll never trust me again! _Tifa groaned in frustration and left the room in such a hurry that if she went any faster she would have missed the faint noises coming from another room. She stopped in her tracks and followed the noises. The closer she got, the better her hearing. It was moaning sounds. Blocking out the morbid thoughts in her mind, she followed. She finally came face to face with a wide door and it was opened a tiny bit, enough for her to see right inside. It wasn't right, and she knew that, but if the owners of the room weren't busy, they could help her find Cloud. 

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. She felt a shiver run through her body. Maybe it was just cold…or maybe because she saw Cloud with the same woman she saw at the store, making love to her. Lips to lips, bodies pressed against each other, warm from each other's body heat. Beads of sweat crawled down the youth's forehead as he thrusted harder, the woman's moans getting him more aroused. _Ugh…that was the most grotesque thing I've ever seen! Cloud…I lost you didn't I? _

_ _

A tap on her shoulder would have made her squeal if not for the hand that clamped over her mouth. Not being able to see where she was led for it was too dark, her mind was filled with terrifying thoughts. _I'm dead…I'm dead…_

_ _

"No you're not." It was a voice that was a man's. Deep, yet soothing. Somehow, he had just read her thoughts. It was scary and she did not want to believe such ludicrous.

Soon enough, she was dropped onto the floor gently and a candle was glowing fiercely. It was a chance to see the person who had just captured her. She turned around and was confronted with a handsome man, a look-alike of Cloud…almost. He had an intense stare, kissable lips, and fair skin. He smirked and sat on a large wooden table.

"So young maiden, what brings you to this lovely abode?"

"More like scary," She muttered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing."

"Well, I have a question. What were you doing looking into the mistress' bedroom?" He bared his fangs as he grinned evilly. _He's so…cute…Tifa!! What are you thinking? He's…gorgeous. Tifa! Cut it out!_

_ _

His grin became wider at the thoughts he was receiving from her. 

"Um…I was…looking for um…"

"Her 'loyal' servant, perhaps? That idiot, Strife?" He said, astounded. "Don't bother, doll face. He's under the control of Aerith."

Tifa was confused and to show this, her brows furrowed and she sat on the chair in front of the table.

"Let me explain. My name is Zack and I have been a servant of that bitch for years. Screwing her to no end."

"Uh…"

He laughed. "No, you're getting the wrong idea. She isn't a whore if that's what you're thinking. She seduces men, put it that way to get information out of them. The information depends on the man who she's with. Right now, I think she's got the hots for that pretty boy, Strife." 

"…"

"Surprised?"

"…I still don't get it." She said hopelessly. It was hopeless. She was confused. Seduction, servants, mistresses, sex…they were all in one story and if anyone were in her shoes, it would have been hard to contemplate. 

"You're quite the beauty."

His compliment interrupted her from her short reverie. She blushed a light pink and muttered a small thank you. Her eyes fluttered close and for some reason, she was getting dizzy and Zack seemed more enticing. The hypnotic effect was working. Zack smiled. As much as he didn't want to do this, he had to. There was no food anywhere else and it was daylight outside. He could have gone out if he wanted but it was better to stay somewhere where it was darker. 

Getting off the table and leaning down to Tifa, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. It was more of a slight touch but as the seconds passed the kiss became deeper, more meaningful…to him anyway. His lips trailed softly down her face and to her neck like feather-like petals. Sweet to his taste, he kissed his target's neck and with a single movement, he sank his fangs through her flesh. _Delicious…sweet tasting blood… _He sucked in a small amount and pulled away, bringing his lips back to her own. She was trembling and the next thing she did was logical; she fainted. 

~ ~ ~

Author's Notes- This one wasn't really good to my taste in my opinion. It wouldn't faze me in the least if you hated this chapter. I, myself, thought it sucked. Anyway, about the whole Zack and Tifa deal…I am not a fan of those two as a pair. I fail to see the coupling. Zack's way of trying to explain the Aerith situation was vague and I know that. I was getting tired for all those of you who are curious why it turned out so crappy. I'm a complete Cloud and Tifa fan, though I like trying out different things. Um…Aerith…as you can tell…I don't like her very much. Originally, I thought it was the color of the clothes she wore, but honestly, it was her personality that bugged the hell out of me. And yes, I forgot to mention…their ages. Don't ask me how old they are because I really don't know. You can pretend they're young or in their normal ages such as in the game. Think what you want…too lazy to think about it. Please review. 


	3. Love, Lust, and Vampires - Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me in any whatsoever. (I really don't see how people can stand these…I mean, put it on one story and doesn't that disclaimer go for all?)

Notes: Alternate Universe. CloudxTifa. Suggestive themes. ßIf you can't handle that, which I know most of you can, run away. Why are there such themes, you ask? (For those of you who are really asking me this…I don't see why I do this…) Read the title. I assure you, though, I am pro-Cloud/Tifa…

Love, lust, and vampires

By: Kawaii Kitsune

Tifa's eyes fluttered open and her blurry vision of the room was different from the last time she had seen it. Even though she was dizzy and it was hard to see her surroundings, she could make out a few things. She was on a large bed, underneath velvety covers. White, lucid curtains surrounded the bed giving more of the seductive look. Far in front of her was the door leading outside of the room. She got out of the covers and crawled to the edge of the bed. The rug was a bright red color with golden patterns embroidered on it. She crawled a little further and if it hadn't been for her unclear eyesight she wouldn't have fallen on the ground.

"Ow…that's a very nice outcome to start the day…" She stood up, slightly wobbling, and rubbed her rear. 

"Hey, awake already I see."

Tifa turned around to a familiar voice. "Oh. Hi Zack."

"Remember anything that happened last night?" He asked, walking to her.

"No…not to my knowledge. Why? What happened?"

"I bit you." He said casually and smiled when he saw her curious look turn to a horrified one. 

"You…what?! Oh, how could…wait…what do you mean by…bit me?" _Oh my god…that's disgusting…_

"Tifa! I had no idea you were like that!"

"Huh?" Zack placed his hands on either shoulders and pulled her close, lowering his lips to her ear that it tickled. "You're on of us now."

"What are you talking about?" She was completely oblivious to the fact that Zack had his left hand tracing down her chest. "Where's Cloud?"

"You're difficult you know that?" Zack sighed. "He's with Aerith, remember? And what I mean is, you're a vampire. You know, the visual image of a person with fangs that drinks blood for survival?"

"You sound awkwardly happy about this." Tifa was very uncomfortable with the idea.

"I was born a vampire. What do you expect?" 

"I see."

"I have a slight question." He said, bringing his arms back and crossing them over his chest. "Can you see?"

"…Not clearly."

"That's the start of it all. Cloud had to go through much torture when he was with Aerith. As time passes, you will be developing a more different personality. And, if you want," He stroked her cheek. "I'll make it a bit pleasurable for you, not the way Strife had to do it."

"Um…I think I'll do it the hard way, thank you."

_No you won't. Whatever it takes, you will follow my orders. "_You are the first maiden who has declined my special offer. I don't suppose Strife has anything to do with this, does he?" Zack sensed a presence out the door and he looked at it. _Strife…_

"…"

"Unbelievable. Fine then. We'll start your training at midday." He sat on the bed and waited how Tifa would react.

"Midday!? Are you crazy? I can't go out at midday…it's…" Tifa trailed off with her statement. _What am I thinking? I love daylight…right? Right? _"Why midday?"

"Vampires can go out in the sun wearing the appropriate material and with the right senses." Zack said a sardonically.

"Alright then. Still, I don't believe this. I don't see why you bit me in the first place!" She growled.

"I was hungry!"

~ ~ ~

Cloud walked down the passage after a night with Aerith. He was flushed and he was still aroused for some reason. He had his jacket held in one hand while his other hand massaged his other shoulder. Aerith had just given him love but it was so painful. _She just had to grab on to me, didn't she? _On his shoulder were bloody crescent-shaped marks. Walking past a familiar door, he stopped in his tracks. He heard talking and one voice belonged to a female he knew very well. _It belongs to Tifa._ He walked back and leaned his ear against the door. He could hear a few words but it was hard to make out.

"…start of it all…Cloud…much torture…with Aerith…developing a more different personality…you want…I'll…more pleasurable…Strife…had…it." 

Cloud snarled. He didn't mind what the male voice said in general. It was the "pleasurable" part he didn't like. He listened closely until Tifa's voice was heard for her voice was so tiny. Afraid, maybe? 

"Um…I think I'll do it the hard way, thank you."

Zack's nanosecond of a thought brought fury to Cloud's eyes. _'No you won't. Whatever it takes, you will follow my orders'?? What the hell does he think he's doing? _Soon, more talking ensued. 

"You are the first maiden who has declined my special offer. I don't suppose Strife has anything to do with this, does he?" 

No response came from Tifa. 

"Unbelievable. Fine then. We'll start your training at midday."

"Midday?! Are you crazy? I can't go out at midday…it's…" Her voice trailed off. _Tifa loves the sun… _Cloud had become as confused as ever.

"Vampires can go out in the sun wearing the appropriate material and with the right senses." 

"Alright then. Still, I don't believe this. I don't see why you bit me in the first place." Tifa sounded frustrated. 

"I was hungry!"

Cloud had a million emotions running through his mind. Tifa…a vampire? That's crazy! But with Zack, anything was possible. After all, he had the ability to control women whenever he pleased. _Why do I suddenly feel my luck with her has changed? Because you fucked Aerith, that's what. _

_ _

He walked away, still angry. _Though I thought I told her not to follow me!_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

~ ~ ~

"Here, wear this." Zack handed out clothing to Tifa. It was composed of black leather jeans, a white tank top, and a midnight blue jacket. _He's got style…but still…_

_ _

"I'm not wearing that." Tifa refused and looked away.

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes, you will!"

"No I won't!

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"No!" Tifa glared at him. "This could go on for hours you know!"

"Fine. Yes!"

"Yes! I mean…fine! Give me that!" She snatched the clothing from his hands and went inside the bathroom. She was astounded by the quality of the room and how huge it was. It was probably enough to hold a pool party inside. 

"It would have been better if you changed out here." Zack said from outside the door.

"You wish!" Tifa changed into her new clothing without problems and walked outside. "How do I look?"

"Very sexy. All you need is this." He handed her a pair of shades.

_What's next? A scarf? _

"No, just shades."

Tifa gave up and sighed. Whatever she thought, Zack would most likely answer. Vampires can read other people's minds he had said earlier. _No wonder Cloud was acting strange yesterday morning. _Tifa took the shades and rested it on her head. With a snap, Zack was dressed in what Cloud was wearing the day before. 

"Let's go Tifa. We're beginning your training." He grabbed Tifa's hand and they walked through the corridors and down the flight of stairs, to the white front door. 

"First task, exit the mansion."

"What?"

"Exit the mansion." He was amused at her noticeable refusal to leave. She was uncomfortable but that's how all vampires started out. 

"Uh…no…you go."

Zack shrugged and went on the other side of the door. "See, not terrifying is it?"

"Yes!" 

Zack rolled his eyes and tugged on her arm, bringing her out in the sunlight. She flinched as the sun's rays reached her eyes. 

"You'll get used to it." Tifa clung onto Zack all the time while walking alongside him. "Now all we have to do is wait until night falls."

"Why wait?"

"Are you hungry?" He questioned.

"Um…yeah. Come to think of I am."

He bit his lower lip. "Then we can't. Come on." He took Tifa's hands and they ducked behind an alleyway. She pushed her against the wall gently and looked into her eyes. 

"What?"

Zack tilted his head in response. 

"Oh no. No, no, no! I am not going to do that!"

"You're hungry right? You can feast on it. It's not going to kill you if that's what you're afraid of."

She shook her head. "I'm still not going to do it."

"Do you want to starve?" He brushed his knuckles against her cheek. 

"No…" She was unsure of what she was doing but she stood on her tiptoes. Zack tilted his head once more and waited. Tifa blinked and hesitated, then pressed her lips to his neck. Her fangs sunk into his neck and she began to feel the warm metallic taste in her mouth. Zack pushed her head closer and she took advantage of that small greeting, feasting on Zack's blood.

Author's Notes- I thought this chapter turned out fairly well. Hm…Zack seems to take advantage of Tifa now. I feel a love triangle going on here. And Aerith…haven't decided her outcome…yet. She'll come through somehow. What did you think? Please review.

_ _

_ _


	4. Love, Lust, and Vampires - Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII as I have said before. Everything is owned by Squaresoft and will always be Squaresoft's. 

Notes: Alternate Universe. CloudxTifa. Yuffie makes her appearance. Some sexual situations regarding two certain people. Don't get all worked up at what you're about to read…if the summary had intrigued you. I'm not known for very erotic (not that this is) stories but I'm trying a new thing. Trust me, I'm not trying to sound like a pervert or anything. You could say this is borderlined…maybe…

Love, lust, and vampires

By: Kawaii Kitsune

She pulled away and tapped him on the arm. His eyes were closed still and she began to think that he enjoyed that sweet moment. _Zack…wake up…I'm done… _His eyes opened and he smiled slightly. 

"Hungry anymore?"

"Um…no. I don't think I'll have the appetite to eat anything for awhile."

"Oh, let's just go."He said, carefully rubbing his neck where she had bit him. 

They both walked into a weapon shop. There, behind a counter was a young man, his head on the counter, eyes closed. His fiery red hair looked like it had more importance than his clothes. It was ruffled up and parts of his black clothing were torn. Zack roamed around the store and left Tifa on her own to speculate something else. What she really wanted to see was the sleeping boy. She walked in front of the counter and looked down at his sleeping form. She was just about to reach out when he grabbed her hand. He, of course, had a strong grasp. 

"What the hell do you want?" He snarled, his green pools staring into her red ones. They were frightening…maybe because she had just woken him up.

"Hey, Reno. She's one of us. Don't worry about it." Zack stated.

"Oh." His stare became softer and he let go of her hand. "Sorry about that Tifa."

She gave him a befuddled look and turned around. _This is getting weirder by the minute…_

_ _

_Isn't it?_

_ _

She whipped around and saw Reno with a content expression spread on his face. _Vampires and their telepathy…so much for private thoughts…_

_ _

_Oh? Were you thinking of me?_

_ _

_Get a grip!_

_ _

Tifa looked at the weapons stored upon the walls, and on shelves. She really didn't want anything so she just looked at everything. Zack took a gun, from what she saw, and came towards her. 

"Hey Zack! Aren't you gonna pay for that?" Reno asked.

"Eat my heart out." 

"Gladly!"

"Smartass. Okay, Tifa. We're going to Wutai and it's going to be a long trip. You have any businesses to take care of?"

She shook her head. 

"Hey, hey! Let me go with you guys. I heard about this Wutanian chick and I really wanna meet her!" exclaimed Reno.

"The 'Wutanian chick' you're referring to is the Lady Kisaragi herself."

"Oh. Heard she's human." Reno pouted and got out of his seat. "Oh well. I'll follow you guys for the fun of it all."

"Alright then." Zack said. 

Zack exited the door, then Reno, and then Tifa. For a minute before she left, she could have sworn she felt a presence behind her…

~ ~ ~

"Okay, we're here. Tifa, come on." Zack turned around to find Tifa sleeping, her head rested on Reno's shoulder. The ship ride was at least a day long and he could understand why she was so sleepy. Reno shrugged and picked her up, stepping out of the small ship. Walking inside the calm town, they toured around themselves while Reno carried Tifa all the way. Soon enough, a young girl trudged along, and, not watching where she was going, bumped into Reno, causing Tifa to wake up.

"Oh…we're here?" Tifa said sleepily. 

"Yeah. At least you're awake."

"Ahh! Gomen ne!" The girl bowed continuously, hoping for them to accept her apology. They looked at her strangely and she stood up straight. "Ne…Atashi wa Kisaragi Yuffie.

Tifa blinked and Zack and Reno swore they could have seen swirls in front of their eyes. This girl was confusing. But now, she had just revealed that she was Yuffie Kisaragi…or Kisaragi Yuffie the way she put it. 

Yuffie tilted her head in curiosity. _These three are odd…don't they speak? Don't they speak our language? _"Hajimemashite."

No response. Yuffie sighed.

"You know, if you speak English you could say so. Those few minutes I've been standing here like an idiot trying to get a response from you."

"Sorry Miss Kisaragi." Tifa said. "Nice to meet you too, by the way."

Zack and Reno stared at Tifa. 

"What?"_Men are so hard to figure out…_

_ _

_Watch it Tifa. Women are also hard to understand. _Reno sneered. 

"We came to get an Inn." Zack finally said to Yuffie. "The best one you got."

"Materia."

"Huh?"

"Materia." The girl responded again. "You pay with materia. Either that or you get no rooms at all."

"Listen, toots," Reno walked to Yuffie and put an arm around her shoulders rather casually. "We need a room and bad…I'll make it worth your while if you get us one…for free."

"Okay, okay! Just get your filthy hands off me!" Yuffie led them up to a different level of the village where a 5-story pagoda stood tall. 

_This 'Lady Kisaragi' isn't what I had in mind, _Reno thought and followed her along with the other two. Introducing to their temporary rooms, Yuffie headed into a different one. It was a long day and she needed sleep…sleep was all she needed.

Zack turned to Tifa and held her hands. 

"I found your second task."

"What would that be?" 

"Come." Zack brought her out of the room and walked past different rooms. Reno, following behind, was wondering what task she was trying to accomplish. His friend was odd at times. They soon found themselves in the room where Yuffie was sleeping. She was sleeping so soundlessly after hitting her head on the pillow. She was tired after all. 

"You need to learn to…bite someone, other than me, without fret. It's the only way you can get food. I can't supply all the time." Zack said a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, so? Why are we here then?" Tifa inquired, wondering where this was headed.

"Because," He paused. "She's your target."

"No."

"Do it."

"No. She's young and she doesn't deserve it." She protested and shook her head. "I won't do it."

"You'll have to sooner or later. Just go ahead. It won't hurt her since she's asleep."

"I said no!" She said firmly and left the room. _This is getting way too out of hand._

_ _

"Well…so much for training. She's not helping."

Reno grinned. "May I?"

"Go ahead. I'm not hungry." Zack, too, left the room and waited outside for Reno to finish with his business. 

~ ~ ~

Tifa slipped in inside a closet and hid there for the time being. She hated her tasks that were given to her…they were getting dangerous even if she only was on her second. She wanted to be normal again, live in her home, be normal…

She sat on the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. It was lonely and what she knew about vampires was you couldn't see them in a mirror. That's another hint for normal people. If she was ever caught it would be bad…not that it would bother her because she hadn't looked in a mirror for at least 3 days. But still…what if she came across one. She worried too much. 

"Hey." A voice came from behind her.

"I see you're following me…again."

"Again?" 

"Supermarket…remember Cloud?"

Cloud stood dumbfounded. He never knew that she knew about it. He took a seat beside her. "So…why are you in here?"

"What does it look like?" Tifa said holding back tears. "I'm trying to stay away from everything. You can be so foolish."

"Huh?" 

"This is all your fault, Cloud Strife. And seriously, I hate you for it. If you hadn't been with that…Aerith…for the time you were gone you probably wouldn't end up…like this. Yes, I admit, I followed you that day, but only because you were acting so strange. It's not like you…I mean, black? That was never your favorite color if I remember correctly."

Cloud nodded, knowing where this was going. 

"And then, I got lost in that stupid mansion and after 2 hours of sleeping, for I was tired, I find you screwing Aerith. Explain that to me Cloud."

He wanted so badly to have an argument for that, but as much as he wanted it, he didn't have one. _Aerith was beautiful…_

_ _

_Well yeah, I know that. _

_ _

"Tifa, whatever you saw was just a misunderstanding."

She glared at him with menacing eyes. "You call screwing a girl 'misunderstanding'? Bad comeback, Cloud. I know you can do better."

"I…"

"Why must you put me through such misery, Cloud Strife? Why?"

Cloud didn't like the sound of her voice. One, when she used his full name she was always angry with him and usually that wasn't a good time to have a good chat with her. Two, she was a vampire. She could get vicious…depended on her mood. But what got him really enraged was…

"Not all of this was my fault, though." He replied with a firm tone. "I told you to stay at home and you didn't listen to me."

"I had a right to be-"

"Shut up for a minute! I told you to stay put but you're too stubborn to listen. Next time, listen to me!" 

His voice had shivers run down her spine. He was becoming frightening every second that passed by. It was too quick for her to be afraid when she had total control of him earlier…where she was actually bold to confront him. Now, it was beginning to go the other way around. 

"Why can't you just disappear? You're not even listening to me!"

Oh how she was listening…

"Possibly, should I try?" Her voice held no emotion at all. She was angry but she felt it was better to bottle it up. She stood up and brushed off the dirt that could have gotten onto her clothing. "Do me a favor Cloud Strife and just leave me alone. Quit following me." 

_Don't do this to me…don't you dare do this to me!_

_ _

"You don't stand a chance. Go away. You're as lowly as Aerith. " She touched the doorknob when she was stopped by his hand on hers. 

_Don't._

_ _

_I want to get back outside. Let me go. _Her voice was almost pleading but deep inside, she didn't want to leave. 

"One question."

"What is it?"

"Do you trust me?" It was an odd question; he knew that…

"Yeah, but…what has this go to do…"

Cloud stopped her before she could get any more words flowing out of her mouth as his lips took possession over her own. It was a soaring moment but Tifa didn't expect it to last. His tongue found its way into her mouth, tangling with her own. His left hand roamed down her neck and came to rest on her breast, his other hand coming down to her waist. Her hand on the knob loosened its grip and it trailed up his chest to rest on his shoulder. Taking off her clothes, he lay her down on the cold ground and with one swift motion, his clothes flew neatly on the ground too. He pulled away and kissed her down to her neck, gently biting her if that was possible, and drank the blood that dripped into his mouth. Tifa sighed as the passion grew…

~ ~ ~

"What the hell did you think you were doing last night, Tifa? He's Aerith's pawn…hanging out with him is as dangerous as danger goes."

"Yeah, whatever." Tifa was still tired from last night's foreplay and she wanted sleep…bad. _Leave me alone…I want to go to sleep. _

_ _

_Tifa, _Zack growled inwardly. 

_Yeah…bother me when I'm awake…please… _She stopped her thoughts when her eyes fell closed. She was completely restless and Zack had no idea how to get through her except for the…no, he wouldn't use it. It was too risky… _Oh hell…why not? What harm could it do?_

_ _

He took out a round blue pill and placed it inside his mouth. Keeping it there, he leaned down and touched Tifa's lips with his own, slowly bringing the round object into her mouth. He had no trouble having her swallow it for it was probably uncomfortable in her mouth that she had to. It was cruel and he knew that but the only way to get to her senses was just that. Zack licked his lips and left the room.

~ ~ ~

Author's Notes: I wasn't too thrilled with the idea when I wrote that "steamy" part with Cloud and Tifa. But it had to come to that. I personally thought this wasn't NC-17 because if it was, there would have to be more details than what I had. Plus, this chapter sucked. I'd rather choke on a marble than to see something this horrid being posted…especially by me, the author. I know the plot went by too quick. I noticed that when I finished it…don't blame me. I finished this late…and honestly, I thought of leaving it like this…still don't get it? I mean, having the story end. Yes, it's stupid. It sounds like it has more to go through and yes, it does. But really, this was how it was supposed to end…like a cliffhanger I suppose. And then people would have to wait for the "sequel" which is not really a sequel because it has to connect with what I ended this story with. Now, I'm going to do just that, but I will finish this. I like this piece of work and I plan on continuing it. It's just being held back for awhile since I know that this story is going to go on forever. I'm not used to writing such long chapters. I'm really sorry. I might work on something else while writing the next part too. Please review this one and if it's not too much trouble, e-mail me at [fireflyangel828@yahoo.com][1] and send ideas for the next one. I'm not really running out, I just want to see how other people want it if they created the story. This is just an option though.

   [1]: mailto:fireflyangel828@yahoo.com



End file.
